I do
by Ariadne Eurydice
Summary: There's a mistake at the company- Ash is okay with whatever.


"What the hell?" I watched as my brother screamed, the tux company had delivered Ash's, but not his. "Reggie give me your tux!" He said, whipping back around, lunging for me.

"Come on Paul, I'm sure it's just a mistake all we need to do is call." I said, pulling out my phone. No, it was not a tux that they had delivered for my brother, but a _dress._

"Just call? Reggie! I am getting married to the only person I have ever loved in an hour! They won't get here in time!" He groaned, "just give me your tux!"

"Then what will I wear?" I watched the slow decent into the groom-zilla that Maylene had turned into planning our wedding.

"Just give me a second to call and ask-"

"A second? Reggie I don't give a fuck if you go out there in your boxers, you're giving me your suit, or, you can go in that dress!" He yelled, knocking over the side table. "Everything is ruined!"

"I'm calling, everything will be okay Paul, don't worry." I said, pulling out my phone. I ran my fingers through his hair as he hid his face in his arms.

"Promise?" He asked, sniffling.

"I promise. Now, stop crying, don't let a stupid mishap ruin your day." I said, putting the phone against my ear as a bright voice answered. "Yes hello my name is-"

* * *

It had been forty minutes, the company had said that they would hurry to fix the mishap and they would be here in what would be ten minutes ago.

Paul paced, biting his nails in a way that made me shiver.

"Fuck!" Paul cursed when he pulled his thumb out of his mouth, leaving a bloody trail. "They said they'd be here! It's been over thirty minutes. That's it, Reggie." He said, sighing as he turned to me. "I'm gonna need you to take off your pants."

"Paul!" I groaned, "would it really be so bad to be in a dress?" I asked, pulling open the long bag.

Paul looked bewildered, "of course not! _If I had fucking decided to go to my wedding in a dress! But I didn't! I decided on a tux!"_

"Then why don't you just decided to go in a dress? I'm sure Ash isn't going to care either way! You wouldn't be getting married if he didn't care!" I said, pulling the long dress from the bag with the shoes.. "it's really nice Paul.. It feels like silk.." I said, spinning with the dress, it swished with me.

Paul's face dropped, "you're right.. but.."

Then the door opened and Ash waltzed in. _"I know I'm not supposed to see you until the actual ceremony but I just- holy... is that a dress?"_ Ash asked, closing the door and walked over to me as Paul hid behind the curtain.

"It's not my fault those people at the company fucking-"

"This is beautiful! You're going to wear a dress- wait.. they sent a dress?" He asked, taking the veil from me. I nodded.

"He's been freaking out because they said they would be here in what would be twenty minutes ago now." I said.

"Well none of it matters because we aren't starting without the tux! This goes against _everything_!" Paul grumbled.

I watched as Ash fastened the tiara and veil into his hair. "Paul, to be honest I don't care what you wear to our wedding, as long as you say yes. This dress is really nice, I'm sure you'll look good anyway!" He said, "well, I better go before Dawn and Serena send out a search party! See you at the altar!" Ash said, walking over to the curtain Paul was standing behind. "I love you!" He said, before he turned and left.

"See?" I asked, as he walked out from behind the curtain. "He doesn't care, why should you? This is your day, make it as memorable as you can!" I said, holding up the flowy dress.

Paul crossed his arms and bit on his lip, "If I'm gonna wear a dress, I'm gonna look damn good doing it." He said, blushing profusely.

* * *

I held onto his arm like a vice as we walked down the aisle, I could see Ash's bright smile as Paul teetered on the high heels that had come with the dress. Up ahead, Ash's friends and family smiled as we walked and I could tell Paul was holding back the urge to destroy them emotionally and verbally.

I left him standing side by side with Ash under the chuppah, who grabbed onto him to keep him steady.

Maylene and I kneeled and signed the ketubah, as Paul agreed to be bound by it.

They kneeled as the Rabbi said the prayers and blesses them before they stood and kissed. He handed them the glass cup and both Ash and Paul wrapped it before they stood on either side and put their right foots on either side. I counted down as Ash and Paul held onto each other. When I got to one, they leaned forward and broke the glass.

"Mazel tov!" Maylene and I yelled, Ash's family looked a little lost before they yelled the congratulations.

It was then that Paul and Ash were led from under chuppah into a backroom.

We waited for ten minutes before Ash and Paul re-emerged from the room.

We watched as halfway down the aisle, Paul slipped on a pair of aviators and Ash picked Paul up. Paul grinned as they ran out the doors, "Hell yeah motherf-" Paul yelled as he climbed into the waiting limo.

We waved them bye as they drove off.


End file.
